The present invention relates to a cargo container, and, more particularly, to a cargo container divided to provide a secured compartment.
Conventional cargo containers, such as trailers for tractor-trailer vehicles, are typically filled with cargo for single destination. If the cargo container is to contain cargo for multiple destinations, the cargo is often co-mingled or conventional movable bulkheads installed to separate the cargo.
For some cargos, it is desired to provide security so that the cargo is not lost, stolen, or vandalized, etc. Sometimes, the nature of the cargo is to remain confidential, requiring security. Also, some government regulations require special documentation and security for selected cargo to document handling procedures. Sometimes, there is damage to cargo by multiple handling and transfers typical on long haul transportation. In these and other situations for which security is required for the cargo, conventionally the entire cargo container is locked to provide the required security.
If the cargo to be transported under secure conditions does not fill the selected cargo container, then space within the cargo container is not fully utilized because the entire container must be locked to provide the required security for the cargo. Moreover, customers may be charged for the use of space not constructively used.